


Captivated

by Waterlily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Gideon Likes Marlene but she has Sirius, F/M, Poor Gideon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily23/pseuds/Waterlily23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch her captivated, but she'll never be yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

You watch her captivated. From the way she walks almost as if she’s gliding. You watch the way her delicate hands make gestures when she’s talking. You watch as those delicate hands grasp his. You watch her captivated.

 

You listen to her captivated. You love the way her voice sounds as beautiful as summer. You listen to her laugh that’s so pure, so free. You listen as a witty remark falls from her cherry red lips. You listen as her cherry red lips tell him, “I love you.” You listen to her captivated but she’ll never be yours.

 

You touch her captivated. You revel in the way your hands brush as she hands you a book. You touch her soft skin, as smooth as velvet. You touch her golden hair, the strands straw like but ever so captivating. You touch her as she brushes past you to hug him. You touch her captivated but she’ll never be yours.

 

You watch her captivated. The way her wavy sun kissed hair dances in the wind. You watch her smile radiantly. You watch as her radiant smile is directed towards him (always him). You watch her captivated and you know no matter how much you watch her she’ll never be yours.


End file.
